


Pierced My Heart

by QuirKrash



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Argo being “oblivious”, Ear Piercings, Fluff, Jealously, M/M, fitzroy being a dramatic bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuirKrash/pseuds/QuirKrash
Summary: In an attempt to draw Argo’s eye, Fitzroy gets his ears pierced. It doesn’t go as expected
Relationships: Argo Keene/Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Pierced My Heart

Fitzroy was jealous.

Was he jealous of other people’s skills? No. Was he jealous of how tall his peers were in comparison to him? ..maybe

But right now, Fitzroy was jealous of Argo.

But why? What is the source of this envy? Was it the glossy sheen of his fishlike scales? His roguish charm? Or was it the way his hair flowed and swirled like water whenever he turned his head?

No. Well, yes, but those were not his focus. His focus was on Argo’s piercings. 

Two studs and an industrial on his left ear (if you could call it that, it being more like a fin) and two orbitals and a stretched lobe on the right. Not to mention the spider bites on his lower lip, and any others that could be hidden on his person.

Fitzroy could hardly bear how absolutely gorgeous Argo looked with them. It was a mixture of badass and beautiful that suited the rogue perfectly. The only problem was that Fitzroy.. did not look good with piercings. Or maybe he did, and he didn’t know. 

He’d never had them done, since the idea of having small pieces of metal lodged in his poor earlobes had revolted him. But now, after having lived with Argo and his wonderful piercings, he couldn’t wait to get them done.

So here he was, sitting in a chair at the Hedgehog Pen, gripping the armrest until his knuckles go white. It wasn’t the pain, he knew it would be nothing compared to sparring matches. Fitzroy was just worries it wouldn’t feel.. right. Like an arrow lodged in his arm instead of an accessory. 

It didn’t though. Just a pinch, some soreness, and a small weight on his pointed ears. He’d picked out lightning-shaped studs for now, making a mental note to come back for more should he want them. And you know what?

They suited him perfectly.

So perfectly, that when he arrived back at the dorm, nobody so much as batted an eye. Argo was doing what he assumed was homework in the common area. He didn’t see the Firbolg anywhere, which would’ve been worrying if he wasn’t so focused on the task at hand.

“Hello Argo.” 

“Hey there Fitz, what’s up?”

“Oh, nothing much. Just got back from uh.. doing something” Fitzroy casually replied, glamorously turning his head to flaunt his earrings.

“Oh..kay. Well, I’m just finishin’ up some er,, rogue’ stuff.” Argo responded, writing something down in his notebook

“Rogue.. stuff?”

“Ya’ know, like the proper way to crouch for maximum stealthiness, labelin’ different types of locks, that sorta thing.” Argo answered with some halfhearted gesticulations, still keeping his eyes locked on his textbook.

“Ah. Yes, um.. well, that’s all very important for being a rogue, I.. think.” Fitzroy responded, awkwardly settling down on the couch across from him.

A little under a minute passed while Fitzroy attempted to pose himself in a noticeable way, occasionally lifting a hand to his ear to try to flaunt them that way.

“You okay there? Ya’ seem to be shiftin’ a lot.” Argo asks, looking up at him with a small, somewhat uncomfortable smile.

“Yes Argonaut, I am quite fine.” Fitzroy retorts hotly, trying to mask his embarrassment. He quickly settles on the position he was closest to; leaning against the armrest with his feet kicked up on the coffee table between him and Argo, who was sitting on the other couch with his schoolwork on said coffee table.

Argo responded with a quiet chuckle, looking back at his textbook.

Fitzroy tilted his head a little, trying to catch the light from the window on the faux gold of his earrings. When Argo had no reaction yet again, he tilted his head more. And more. And-

“What’cha lookin’ at there? I’m worried if you turn yer head any more it’ll fall off.” Argo teased in between flipping the page.

“Nothing, I just thought I saw a bug.” Fitzroy answered, though his attempt to be suave shattered into an accidental harshness.

“...ya’ know if yer bored we can do somethin’, right?” Argo said, finally turning his head away from his homework. “Cause you’ve been actin’ like yer’ bored outa yer’ mind.”

Fitzroy sighs, determining this to be a fruitless effort.

“Yes, Argo, I’m just.. bored. Let’s go do something.” He says, poorly masking his sarcasm

“Alright, we should check ta’ see if Buck an’ Rainer are up ta’ anything.” Argo suggests as he starts putting away his things.

“I’m sure they are. Probably getting another animal for Rainer to puppet.” He responded as he made his way towards the door

“Ouch! Ya’ talk about all yer’ friends like that?” Argo jabbed with a playful smirk, almost flaunting the spider bites under his lip. 

‘Of course you get me to notice immediately, while I’m strutting around like a peacock for nothing’ he inwardly complained

“Oh, I’m hurt that you’d think that!” Fitzroy dramatically replied, stopping to put a hand to his chest in fake insulation.

It was as they were leaving that Argo looked back and said;

“Hey, when did ya’ get yer’ ears pierced?”

What Fitzroy had failed to notice while he was trying in vain to flaunt his new accessories, was that Argo knew the whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if I described Argo’s piercings right, but just- just google the ones I described him having and you should be good
> 
> ALSO!! This happens before the newest episode, meaning Fitz is still the shortest. Short king rights!!


End file.
